The present disclosure relates to an ultraviolet light emitting apparatus.
Ultraviolet light sources have been employed for various purposes in apparatuses such as sterilizers, disinfection devices, UV curing apparatuses and the like. As ultraviolet light sources, environmentally friendly semiconductor light emitting diodes (LED) having high efficiency characteristics have received considerable attention. For example, nitride semiconductor light emitting diodes have been used.
However, in the case of UV nitride semiconductor LEDs, the external quantum efficiency thereof may be degraded because of Auger recombination due to crystal defects and a low carrier concentration (particularly, in the case of holes). For example, in the case of nitride semiconductor LEDs for a short-wavelength region (for example, UVB and UVC) in an ultraviolet band, since external quantum efficiency may be merely 2% to 3%, the commercialization of nitride semiconductor LEDs may be limited.